


A Happily Ever After?

by Bspidey04



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Teen Pregnancy, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 09:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20151571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bspidey04/pseuds/Bspidey04
Summary: You are the younger sister of Mal, daughter of Maleficent. You have been dating Harry Hook in secret for about 5 months and now find out you're pregnant. You want to tell your sister, but she goes to Auradon and leaves you behind. When Mal comes back to Isle can she fix your relationship? And how are you going to raise your baby on the Isle?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This my first fanfic so just let me know what you guys think! I feel it's a little all over the place.

You were nervous as you went through the alleyways of the Isle. You were finally getting to see your boyfriend of 5 months, Harry Hook, you guys hadn’t seen each other in about 2 weeks because of your mother, Maleficent. Being together wasn’t supposed to happen, being Mal’s younger sister and Harry being Uma’s first mate could put a dampener on a relationship, but you and Harry never let that stop your relationship. Actually, Uma had already found out about it when you were sneaking out of Harry cabin one night. She looked at you and then Harry’s room and just laughed.  
“No wonder he’s been so much happier lately” She smirked.  
Now you were able to hang out on the ship or at Ursula’s Fish and Chip shop. This helped you become closer with Gil and Uma as a by-product, but it just made life better on the Isle. What you were nervous about today was that you would finally be telling Harry about the news you found out 3 weeks ago.  
You were pregnant.  
It’s been a hard secret to keep but you’ve been so scared to say anything, especially to Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos. And most of all Maleficent. She would never approve, but you needed to tell Harry first.  
You walked up to the cliff that looked over Auradon waiting for Harry to arrive. You had no idea what you were going to say. Would he even want the baby? You are both so young, what if you aren’t ready? These thoughts just kept circling your head till you felt a pair of arms wrap around your waist.  
“Why ello there gorgeous.”  
“Hello to you too Haz”  
You turned around to look into Harry’s sea-blue eyes. The eyes you fell in love with. But your eyes held a look of uncertainty and nervousness in them and Harry could read you like a book.  
“What’s wrong love?” His grip tightened around your waist grounding you. Laying your head on his chest you listened to his heartbeat for a minute. Harry knew you so well that he knew all you needed was a minute to connect your thoughts, so he didn’t push you.  
“I have something to tell you Harry, something really important.” He gently used his hook to lift your chin so you both were face to face, barely an inch apart. Clear blue eyes connected with (Y/C/E). “I’m pregnant Harry.” The words just rolled off your tongue. And you stared into his eyes to see surprise and… happiness. His smile grew and he used his arms around your waist to lift you up and spin you around, both of you laughing.  
“Really? Are you sure?” He spoke at last.  
“Yes, I’m sure” you responded tears in your eyes.  
“I’m so happy, if I was to ever have had a child with anyone, I’m so glad it’s you.” Harry smiled with a grin of true happiness, one that was rare, but you got to see all the time. He ever so lightly kissed your lips, one full of love and affection. At that moment you knew everything would be okay as long as you were together. Harry then grabbed your hand and started pulling you through the alleys to the chip shop. Laughing as you all entered the restaurant Harry put his sword in the bucket at the front with your hands still connected as he then pulled you to the bar.  
“Well, there’s my favorite couple on the Isle!” Uma called out as she came out the back.   
“Hi, Uma!” You ran over to her to hug her. She tensed for a brief second, but that’s how most people are on the Isle. You were always one for affection but others weren’t too keen. Uma was getting better though. As she pulled away Uma looked between you and Harry and a smirk grew on her face.  
“What’s got both of you so smiley?” She asked. You giggled and turned to Harry knowing that since Uma was his best friend he would want to tell her. Harry came up behind you and wrapped his arms protectively around your stomach and smirked at Uma.  
“Ye’re going ta be an auntie Uma” Harry whispered out. Uma’s face went through quite a few emotions in 5 seconds: confusion, surprise, and happiness.  
“Oh my god, no way, no way!” Uma screamed as she hugged both you and Harry. As you guys started talking about different baby ideas the doors to the chip shop burst open. Gil ran in looking out of breath as he shouted at Uma.  
“Uma, guards from Auradon came and they are taking Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos to school there! Oh hi (Y/N)!” Your breath was stolen from you.  
“Gil what did you say?” You asked.  
“I said hi (Y/N)!” Gil responded confused as to why you asked such a silly question.  
“No I mean about Mal, what did you say?”  
“They are sending her and her crew to Auradon for school and they are leaving in like 10 minutes!” Gil said happily. Your feet started moving before you even realized it. Running out of the Chip shop and down alleyways trying to get to the gate, to say goodbye to your sister and friends. You could faintly hear Harry call after you, but you had to keep going. After 5 minutes of dodging people and running, you made it to the border to see a limousine with your sister and friends putting their bags in the back.  
“Mal! Evie, Jay, Carlos!” You shouted. They all stopped and looked in your direction.  
“(Y/N)!” Mal said as you ran up and engulfed her with a hug. The other circling around you two. You were the one person who could get them to hug, but this hug felt different, like a goodbye. “(Y/N) I wish I had time to explain, but we should be back soon okay,” Mal said with the other saying things along the same way.  
“Mal before you go I have something really important I need to tell you.” You whispered wanting to tell her about you being pregnant. Because it felt as if something was going to change and you wanted her to know.  
“Tell me when we get back okay. I have to go now.” Mal said hopping into the limo.  
“Wait, Mal please, wait!” But the door was already shut and the limo left you there watching your best friends drive away from you. The odd feeling of sadness washed over you as you saw them cross the bridge. You didn’t know that when Mal said see you soon meant 6 months.


	2. Waiting

-6 months later-

You walked into the Chip shop very grumpy today. After Mal and your friends left for Auradon and decided to never come back, you had moved to the ship with Harry. You didn’t even really have a place to stay anyway and seeing as you and Harry were having a baby together you thought why the hell not! I mean after your mother left the isle and was turned into a lizard the other villains: such as Evil Queen, Cruella, and Jafar, had kicked you out of your own home. But Harry was there right away and offered you a spot with him and the ship and Uma only confirmed it. Uma had taken you in as a friend, of course, yes, but it also showed a power move since she had now taken over control of the Isle and had me, Mal’s younger sister, in her protection. But that’s not why you were grumpy. Being 7 months pregnant was not fun. And living on the Isle was not helping one bit. The smell of sewage was really starting to affect your stomach more than it had before. There was even a period where you couldn’t go to the Chip shop for 3 weeks because the smell of fish made you puke. But today also marked the 6 month anniversary of Mal leaving. You had held out hope the first month after they had chosen good, but finally, you gave up on the idea of them even trying to come back and talk to you. And walking into the chip shop was just icing on the cake when you saw Mal and King what’s-his-face on the TV. You went and sat down next to Gil as Uma served you some fish and fries.  
You smiled slightly at her “thanks” you said. She gave you a light smile. Then the door banged open for you to see Harry swagger in and sit down on the other side of you.   
He wrapped an arm around your waist and stomach and kissed the side of your head. “Ello love” he whispered into your hair.  
“Hi, Harry” you sighed.  
“What’s wrong darlin’?” Harry asked.  
“Just tired and kinda worried” you replied. Which was true. For 7 months pregnant your stomach wasn't that big, you could hide it with one of Harry’s oversized leather coats which really worried you. People couldn’t even tell that you were pregnant unless you wore just a t-shirt or tank top.  
“Love, remember we saw Dr. Facillier and he said this was normal for Isle pregnancies. We don’t exactly have the best food for ye ta eat here.” Harry grasped your hand as he spoke. You knew he was right, but it still made you wonder if something bad could happen. Your thoughts were interrupted by food hitting the TV as Uma and Harry threw insults at Mal.  
“Deserter!” You shouted. Then stupid, goofy Gil had to open his mouth and bring up the shrimpy incident. Uma started to sing about her name, but you sat this one out because being pregnant and dancing was not fun.  
This is all hands on deck  
Calling out to lost boys and girls  
I'm gettin' tired of the disrespect  
We won't stop 'til we rule the world  
It's our time, we up next! (Next, next)  
Our sail's about to be set (set, set)  
They ain't seen nothing yet  
Tell 'em who's in charge so they don't forget  
What's my name, what's my name? (Uma)  
Say it louder  
What's my name, what's my name? (Uma)  
Feel the power  
You stayed off the side but always watching and sending Harry little flirty winks and he seemed to only be staring at you while he danced. Then he just had to break into a rap.  
You know what they say Bad girls have all the fun  
Never learned how to count 'cause I'm number one  
Ready here, we come We always get our way  
It's a pirate's life, every single day (hey!)  
She's the captain, I'm the first mate  
Enemies seasick can't see straight  
Call 'em fish bait, throw 'em on a hook  
Uma's so hot they get burned if they look  
Man if you weren’t knocked up already you would have been tomorrow because Harry walking down the restaurant like that had you very hot. You always found his singing and dancing a turn on but when you caught his jacket, ugh.  
No one's gonna stop us soon the world will be ours  
What's my name what's my name?  
What's it, what's it, say it, say it   
(Uuuuuuma, Uuuuuma)  
All eyes on me, let me see 'em (Uuuuma, Uuuuma)  
What's it, what's it, say it, say it   
Oh, say it louder (Uuuuuma, Uuuuuma)  
Oh, say it louder (Uuuuuma, Uuuuuma)  
What's it, what's it, say it, say it  
Uma  
As you crowded around Uma at the end of the song Ursula’s tentacle whipped out from the kitchen and forced Uma to jump. But you almost weren’t so lucky since your skills were slower with the baby weight. Thankfully Harry pulled you back and the tentacle would have hit you right in the stomach.  
“Mom!” Uma screeched. She hopped down from the counter. “Are you okay (Y/N)?” She asked. You just nodded your head in response. Harry kept a firm grip on your waist, you could tell from his tense muscles that that had scared him. He was very protective before the pregnancy but now it was tenfold. Uma turned away to go wash dishes and Harry grabbed your hand and brought you over the corner of the restaurant turning you around so your swollen stomach was pressed against his toned abs.  
“I think your stomach may be firmer than man Haz.” You joked.  
He let out a little laugh but you could still see in his eyes that he was shaken by you almost getting hurt. “Ye okay love?”  
“I promise Harry I’m fine.” You reassured. You kissed his cheek and then his lips for good measure. Causing a smile to light up his face.  
“You know I’ll always protect you right?” The question caught you off guard. Of course, you knew that, but your Harry seemed to doubt himself and it was up to you to fix that.  
“Of course I do. There is no one else that I would trust my life with. Not with Mal, Uma, Jay, Carlos, Evie, or Gil. Only you and you always. I love you with all I am and all I will ever be Harry.” Your admission caused his eyes to well up a bit.  
“And I will love and protect you with my very being until death takes me,” Harry whispered. It was hard for Harry to show his feelings you knew, so this confession made you smile with happiness. You knew he was always going to be your happy ending. “I’ve got ta go love, but I will be back later. Hav ta go collect money for Uma.” He said as he brought you back over the bar where you would spend the rest of the day waiting for him to get back. He kissed you on the forehead before turning and leaving. You smiled and let out a small sigh already missing your pirate.  
“You really do love each other don’t you.” You jumped a little in your seat not realizing Uma had come behind you.  
“Yeah, we do.” You responded while putting a hand protectively on your stomach.  
Uma noticed this and smiled. “Have you guys thought of names yet?”   
“No, not yet, I think we are waiting till he’s born to decide.”  
“He!?” Uma shrieked.  
“Well I think it’s a boy” I reassured her “we don’t actually know. Harry thinks it’s a girl but I’m calling it mother’s intuition.” I smiled down at my stomach.  
“Well, whatever gender all I know is this baby will have the best parents and crew to take care of it.”  
“Yes, it will” you smiled. You spent the next 3 hours just talking with Uma and helping clean off some tables to keep yourself busy when all the sudden Harry burst through the doors.  
“Mal’s back!”


	3. She's what?!

“What?” You questioned. Your head started spinning even thinking about your sister being back. Why now? Why not earlier? Was she even here to see you? Your breath starting coming out in shallow puffs and spots began to dot your eyes. All the sudden a pair of arms wrapped around your middle and held you close to their chest.  
“Breathe love, breathe, please with me love.” You could vaguely hear Harry’s voice and started breathing with the rise and fall of his chest. After a couple of minutes, you were breathing normally to only realize your eyes had been closed and you were on the floor of the restaurant with Harry holding you in his lap, Uma in front of you holding your hand, and Gil had somehow got there and was over Umas shoulder.  
“I’m sorry” you whispered.  
“No love it’s me fault, I should hav been more careful and not just blurted out that information,” Harry spoke softly.  
“It’s alright, I just wasn’t expecting it.” You leaned into the solid chest of the one you loved and took a calming breath already feeling better.  
Uma cleared her throat, “Did you hear what Gil said?” She asked. No, you thought, did he say something when you were in your own head? Uma must have seen the look of confusion on your face and said, “The King and the rest of the crew are here as well, apparently trying to get Mal to go back to Auradon.” Wow, you thought, so not only was Mal here but so was the rest of your friends. “I’m sending Harry and Gil to go get the King so we have leverage over them to get the wand and escape this prison.” Uma went on to say.  
“I want to go.” The words left your mouth before you even thought about them.  
“No,” Harry answered. And Uma and Gil nodded their heads along with him.  
You looked at them all with a pleading look in your eyes. “Please. I need to see them and show them that I’ve survived without them, that I’ve thrived without them. That I’m not just Mal’s little sister, that I have a new family.” You begged. Harry still seemed to not want that to happen, but Uma looked at you with pride in her eyes.  
“And speaking up to us shows me that you are ready for that.” She smiles at you. “Once we get the King and trade him for Fairy Godmother's wand, we will get you to Auradon so we can start our new life as a family.” Uma planned. Your heart filled with joy at hearing her call you all a family because that is what you had become. You, Harry, Uma, Gil, and the baby. A family.  
“Then let’s go!” Gil cheered. You laughed and Harry helped you stand up. You, Harry, and Gil started walking the Isle when you remembered the old hideout of the crews. You lead Harry and Gil that way until you saw them. Evie, Jay, Carlos, and the King. They were standing outside of the hangout and the King was walking this way.  
“Too Easy” Harry laughed as Gil put a cloth around Ben’s mouth when he walked by the alley we had been in. Gil then picked him up and started walking back towards the ship.  
“Be careful with him Gil” you whispered as he walked away.  
“Now let’s talk ta some old friends shall we me love.” Harry bowed at me as he spoke. I laughed and shrugged off my jacket. “What are ya doing darlin’?” Harry questioned.  
“When they see me I want them to see what we have made,” I said while holding my prominent stomach now that the jacket was off. Harry just smiled and went to talk to my old friends first.  
“Ben?! Ben?!” You heard Evie call out, “Ben don’t scare us like that.” You laughed quietly knowing it wasn’t going to be Ben answering her calls.  
“Don’t scare ye?” Harry called out making his presence known. “That’s my specialty”  
“What did you do with Ben” Jay threatened.  
Harry being the smug shit he is responded, “Oh yeah um we nicked him and if you want to see him again have Mal come to the Chip shop tonight. Alone. Umas wants a little visit.” They all look at him with fear and you realize Harry being Harry is about to make a smug comment so you start to emerge from the shadows.   
“Aw Jay seems like you’ve lost your touch” you smirk as you come to stand beside Harry. Noticing how their eyes bulge when they put the voice to the person and recognize your face.  
“(Y/N)?” Carlos calls out.  
“The one and only” you mock bow to them noticing their gaze go from your face to your stomach. You hear Evie gasp and cover her mouth with her hands.  
“(Y/N) your…”  
You cut Evie off, “pregnant yes. Thanks for noticing. I mean I did try to tell you before you all left for Auradon, but you all ignored and said I could tell you when you got back and we’ll not your back right?” You rejoice in the way they shrink back at your words.  
“We didn’t realize” Carlos whispers.  
“Know it’s not the fact that you didn’t realize it’s the fact that you didn’t care. You didn’t even know that before you left I had been dating someone for 5 months. Well, now it’s been almost a year so time flies doesn’t it.” You all but scream. “How’s my sister been doing huh? Great, I guess living the dream, well guess what I’m living mine. Surrounded by my family. Uma, Gil, and Harry. I don’t need you anymore.” You finish. You grab Harry’s hand and turn around and start to walk away.  
“Who’s the father?” Jay calls out. You pause and look to the side at Harry to see him nod giving his consent to say.  
“Why the love of my life who is standing right next to me Jay.” You leaned up and kissed Harry on the lips briefly before calling back. “Have Mal come to the shop alone.”  
After five minutes of walking back to the shop, Harry breaks the comfortable silence around you.  
“You are so hot when you stand up to people” you burst out laughing and Harry joins you when you feel a sharp prick in you pr stomach. You grimace but Harry doesn’t seem to notice which you are thankful for. No need to worry him when it’s probably nothing right?


	4. Oh No

You sit along with the rest of the crew waiting for Mal to show up. You knew she would. When Mal cares about someone she makes sure they are safe, well except for you. You shake those thoughts from your head as you sit at the bar with Harry wrapped around you. He’s been oddly touchy since you came back with Ben. Maybe he had noticed how you kept touching your stomach when you felt and odd prick. Your thoughts are interrupted by the doors bursting open and hearing that voice again for the first time in 6 months.  
“I’m back” Mal practically sings.  
“Loser party of one” Uma responds earning a snicker from the crew. You watch She surveys the room until her eyes land on you in Harry’s arms with your stomach on full display because you didn’t put your jacket back on. You can hear her gasp from here. Harry’s arms tighten around you. As his head leans down to lay on your shoulder. Her eyes turn hard at the sight of him, but almost instantly soften when she notices how caring and gentle he is with you. Good, you think to yourself she approves. But what does it really matter? She hasn’t been here for you. You can see Uma and Mal start talking but you aren’t paying attention you know what is going to happen. Mal will be too cocky and Uma will win. It’s what you told Uma to do. You get lost in your thoughts till cheers erupt the restaurant as Mal seems to have lost. Just what I thought. You are about to get up to go home because you always go to sleep early now, especially after the day you’ve had when “can I please talk to you (Y/N)?” Mal asks. You hear Harry behind you growl at how close Mal has gotten.  
You look back at Harry “Stand down boy” you say jokingly. He smiles, but his eyes hold a question of is her talking okay, and you nod. You need to talk to her anyway, you may not like how she left you but she is still your sister. “Let’s go outside.” You say to Mal. She follows you outside and you lean against the restaurant looking at the stars as she stands next to you.  
“So Harry?” She says after a minute of silence.  
“Yep, I love him Mal. Unlike other people here on the Isle I have my happily ever after with him.” She turns to look at you not expecting that much of an answer.  
“I’m sorry I left you. I’m sorry I never came back. If I had known you were pregnant I would have gotten you out of here so much sooner.” She says.  
“Would you have let Harry come though?” Your question. Silence is the answer you needed. “I wouldn’t have come if Harry couldn’t. I can’t do this without him. And now I can’t do it without Uma or Gil. They’ve been my new family and helped me. I can’t ever abandon them.” You tell her.  
“Even for your baby.” Mal shots back.  
“We were raised here, so can my baby.” You respond slightly agitated.  
“I’m sorry I don’t mean to upset you.” She whispers. “I do miss you, you know.”  
“I miss you too,” You say. She pulls you in for a hug which you gladly accept. You missed this. But you pull away. “I will make sure your Ben is okay, but just bring the wand okay. I can tell you love Ben so don’t risk it.” She nods and starts to walk away. But before she’s gone too far she turns and says, “I’m so happy you found true love. Because watching Harry around you is like seeing a fairy tale come true.” You smile and whisper thank you with tears in your eyes. You go to bed with Harry’s arms around you thinking maybe tomorrow won’t be too bad and everything will find a way to work out.  
You wake up to small sharp pains in your stomach but they subside after a couple of seconds. You’ll have to talk to Dr. Facillier about this tomorrow maybe. Harry is already out of bed so you go to look for him only to realize that it’s 11 already! Did you really sleep in till 11 you wonder? Weird. You go to the deck of the ship to see Ben tied to the mast. You decide to go talk to him since he is the man in love with your sister.  
“Hello, Ben” You greet as you sit down on the steps across from him.  
He looks at you with surprise in his eyes, “Hi, you’re the first one to really say hi to me on this ship”  
“Well, when you grow up as a pirate you don’t really learn manners.” You say.  
“And where did you grow up then if you have manners?” He responds. He’s curious you think. No wonder Mal likes him. She likes answers.  
“Well, I grew up as the with Mal seeing as I’m her younger sister.” You smirk.  
His eyes widen, “(Y/N)? I thought we would meet under different circumstances.” He gasps.  
“So she did mention my name then huh?” You question.  
“Only all the time. She gives credit to most of her goodness because of you. Why are you here then? On this pirate ship, I mean?” He questions.  
“Because the love of my life lives on this ship.” You say with a smile on your face   
“Oh and yeah because she’s pregnant with me baby,” Harry says as he comes around and wraps his arms around you and spins you in the air. You squeal a little, not expecting it. As Harry sets you down out of the corner of your eye you see a small smile on Ben's face. But it quickly disappears to worry and concern.  
“How far along are you?” He asks.  
“A little over 7 months.” You reply.  
He looks even more concerned, “ No offense when I say this, but shouldn’t your stomach be bigger.”  
“It would be if we had proper food and medicine.” Harry bites back. You place your hand on his arm to calm him down. He always gets protective over your pregnancy.  
“I’m sorry I mean no offense,” Benz says trying to diffuse the situation.  
“Harry! (Y/N)!” Uma calls. She beckons you over to where Gil is. You go over and start talking about the plan until Uma leaves to go talk to Ben. You look over and see them in an intense discussion where they keep glancing at you. All the sudden the pain in your stomach comes back and you bite your lip to hold back a whimper. This was different than the first couple of times, but it subsides again.  
“ (Y/N) are you alright?” Gil asks next to you.  
“Yeah, Gil I’ll be fine you assure him.” Even though right now you aren’t sure.  
“Guys they're here!” Gil’s calls out next to you. All the pirat3s start taking their places while you see Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, And some girl you don’t know walk up to the ship. You see Harry take Ben to the plank but keep him a good distance away from the edge. He turns back to you and gives you a reassuring smile from where he is. And you return it. You stand at the back of the ship with Gil to stay out of the fray so nothing happens to you and the baby with Gi, as your protection. Then everyone starts to sing.

Huh, let's get this party started  
I swear I'm cold-hearted  
There's no negotiation  
I'm not here for debatin'  
You need some motivation?  
Just look at Ben's face  
Then ask yourself how long you think I'll remain patient  
I'll throw him overboard and let him swim with killer sharks  
You either hand over the wand or he'll be ripped apart

You wince at Uma’s words hoping that’s not true and this doesn’t get bloody.

Now, let's all just be smart  
Although for you that must be hard  
You'll get your wand  
No one has to come to any harm  
Don't try to intimidate  
Your bark is much worse than your bite  
Who's the baddest of them all?  
I guess we're finding out tonight

Did Uma just seriously bark at Mal?

Let's go, bring it on  
Better give us what we want  
It's the wand for the crown  
If you don't, it's going down  
Let's go, make your move  
Peace or war, it's up to you  
Give him up and do it now  
If you don't, it's going down  
We want the wand  
Or else the king is gone  
Your time is running out  
You should really watch your mouth  
plank  
Ok, look, this is not a conversation  
It's a do-or-die situation  
If you don't give me back the king  
I'll have no hesitation  
I'll serve you right here  
And I don't need a reservation  
That way your whole pirate crew can have a demonstration  
Release him now, and we can go our separate ways  
Unless you wanna deal with me and the VKs

Seriously Mal the VK’s you know she can do better than that.

Let's go, bring it on  
Better give us what we want  
It's the wand for the crown  
If you don't, it's going down  
We want the wand  
Or else the king is gone  
Your time is running out  
You should really watch your mouth  
Let's go, pound for pound  
We're prepared to stand our ground  
Put your swords up, put 'em up  
It's going down

Ben looks at me as they get close to each other’s face and you nod telling him to try and fix this. Then your stomach flares up again this time much worse than before.

Hey, we don't have to choose  
We don't have to light the fuse  
Mal, whatever you do, it's gonna be a lose-lose  
There's gotta be a better way  
Uma, I promise I'll give you your chance  
You'll have your say

All the sudden Uma stops and looks at Ben.  
“Do you promise to help all the villain kids who want help? And take (Y/N) and Harry with you so they can be a family?” Uma asks. Everyone stops to look between the two. Is that why they were talking and looking at you earlier? Is Uma willing to give up control to save us?  
“I promise,” Ben says. Uma looks at him, Mal and them, the crew, Harry, then Gil and you and sheaths her sword.  
“You have a deal King. Harry cut him loose.” Mal looks surprised then snaps the wand in half. Everyone looks at her incredulous.  
“It was fake anyway,” she says. Everyone starts laughing till your stomach pains come back like someone is stabbing you.   
You gasp which does not go unnoticed by Gil. “(Y/N) what’s wrong?” You try to answer but find the pain unbearable and you scream and collapse to the floor. Everyone turns to see Gil leaning over your body as you scream writhe in pain. Harry, Uma, Ben, and Mal rush over to see what is wrong. You continue to scream as the pain takes over your mind.  
“What’s happening?!” Harry screams as he holds your body close to him. Mal’s eyes glow green and she puts her hands over you to see what is wrong. She gasps and brings her hands back to her side. Mal looks Harry directly in the eyes and says loud enough for everyone to hear.

“She’s having a miscarriage.”


	5. Our Happily Ever After

Your mind cleared for that split second. Miscarriage? You could lose your baby. Oh my god, no, no, no.  
“What?!” Harry said. You looked up from your spot in his lap to see his eyes cloud with fear and worry. He looks down at you and kisses your forehead, rocking your body with his. “You’re going to be fine (Y/N). You and the baby are going to be fine.” He whispers into your hair, but you know everyone can hear him. “I won’t let either of you die.” The statement hangs in the air because even through your pain, you know that Harry can’t do anything about it. And that kills him, not having control or being able to protect you. “What do we do?” He shouts at Mal.  
“We can’t save either of them here. We need to get to Auradon and Fairy Godmother.” Mal states.  
Uma nods her head with Mal, “You need to go now.” She says. “The more time we waste is less time saving them. Harry take (Y/N) and go with them.” Uma orders.  
“No.” Everyone’s heads turn to look at you. “No, Uma I want you there. Uma I need you and Gil there.” You cry out tears streaming down your face.  
Uma leans down grabs your hand, “Hey, we will be there in no time okay. I trust Ben and he will bring us over, but right now this is about you and your baby.” You nod your head and Harry picks you up bridal style. The movement causes more pain to shoot through your stomach and you scream out.  
“I know I’m sorry love, I’m sorry,” Harry whispers as he runs with you and the others to the limo they used to get into the Isle with. In your blurry vision you see Jay and the girl, Lonnie maybe, get into the front. As Carlos, Evie, Mal, and Ben get into the back with you and Harry. Harry holds you close in his lap as Jay speeds through the barrier, everyone realizing the magnitude of this situation. Because not only could you lose the baby. But you could die as well. Miscarriages weren’t uncommon the Isle because of the living situation, but a lot of times the mother died as well as the baby.  
“Look at me (Y/N). Keep yer eyes, open love.” Harry gently turns your chin to face him. His eyes scan your body and pause at your legs. “You’re bleeding.” He breathes out. You look down to see blood staining your pants.  
“I’m losing our baby Harry,” You say. Tears rolling down your face. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I want us to have our boy. I want to survive, Harry. But I don’t know how to stop it.”  
“First off love, it’s going to be a girl.” Harry laughs out, but it’s not a laugh of happiness. It’s a wet laugh because he is crying just as much as you are. “Second I will not lose ye or this baby. Ye are going to live and so is our baby. Because I can’t live without ye. Ye are my life, my whole reason for existing, so ye can’t give up. I’m begging ye.” Harry cries into your (H/C) hair. You can feel the eyes of everyone in the car on you two. But you don’t care. You feel yourself slipping away, but before you pass out you need to say one more thing.  
“Harry, if it comes down between my life or the babies, I need you to pick the baby.” Your statement causes all heads in the car to look at you in pure terror.  
“Ye can’t ask that of me (Y/N). Please don’t ask that of me.” Harry whispers. You stare him directly in the eyes. Pleading and begging. He looks away from you. “Okay.” He says ashamedly. You let the piece of knowledge be your last thought before the dark oblivion takes you.

(Point of View Switch)

Mal’s the first to notice that you passed out after Harry and your promise. “Jay go faster! (Y/N)it's unconscious!” The next 5 minutes consist of Harry trying to wake you up and Jay breaking all the speed limits getting to Auradon Prep. You all arrive there and Harry carries you towards the medical wing with Mal, Carlos, Evie, and Jay while Ben runs to grab his parents to explain the situation. Mal burst through the doors first thankful to see Fairy Godmother standing there talking to a nurse. “Fairy Godmother!” She shouts. “We need help, please! My sister, she is having a miscarriage. Please, Fairy Godmother you have to help.” Mal says as Harry sets you on a bed. Next thing everyone knows it’s been 2 hours outside waiting for news on you or the baby. Fairy Godmother had pushed everyone out of the room as the nurses and doctors started working on you and the baby. Harry was sitting on the ground with Mal leaning on his shoulder. He shied away from the comforting touch at first, but he knew Mal was hurting just as much because that was her sister, her blood. But the anticipation was killing him. Harry stood up and started pacing. All the sudden he slammed his hand into the wall. Everyone jumped from shock.  
“I can’t keep waiting like this!” He cried out in anguish. Leaning his head against the wall he had just punched.  
“Harry!”   
“Harry!” Harry stood up from where he was to see Uma and Gil run around the corner with Ben. They came crashing into his arms in a group hug.  
“Harry, what’s happening? Is (Y/N) and the baby okay?” Uma asks.  
Harry shook his head. “I don’t know. We haven’t heard anything yet.” He let a few tears fall. Uma brought him back in for another hug.  
“Just to let you all know” Ben started saying, “My mother and father agreed to let all the Isle kids who want to come over to Auradon stay here. And I told them about your situation Harry and they agreed to help.”  
“Thank ye King Beastie Boy, that means a lot.” Harry smiled lightly. Fairy Godmother then came out of the hospital wing. Everyone stood up and looked at her just hoping for good news.  
“They both survived.” The simple statement made everyone let out the breathe they had all been holding in. Mal and Evie started crying along with Harry and Uma. Everyone hugged for a second until Harry turned around.  
“Can I see them?” He asked excitedly.  
“Of course, it’s your girlfriend and daughter after all,” FGM said.  
Harry lost his breathe once again, “Daughter? I have a little girl?” He said crying.  
“Yes” FGM replied. “A healthy little girl, a little small, but very healthy for a premature baby.” Harry started to head towards the door only for FGM to grab his arm lightly. “(Y/N) went through a lot, her body is trying to rest and heal itself. She will be unconscious for the next day or two.” She warned. Harry just nodded his head in thanks. Harry and everyone else walked in to see you resting peacefully in a bed with your baby next to you in a crib. Harry quietly went over and picked up the sleeping baby. He held her like she was the most precious thing in the world.  
“Ello me darlin’, I’m your dad. I will protect you forever and so will ye mom.”

(Point of View Switch)

You felt a hand in yours as you came back to your senses. Along with that a pain in your stomach. And it all came back to you. Kidnapping Ben, the ship, pain, miscarriage. You slowly opened your eyes, still feeling groggy but needing to know if your baby survived. You opened your eyes to the first light of morning coming in through a window. You surveyed the room you were in and saw it looked like a hospital room. You were in Auradon! You looked to the right to see Harry holding your hand asleep with his head on the bed. To your left… a baby. Your baby. And by the pink colors a girl. Damn it. He was right. You let out a soft giggle and squeezed the hand of your one true love. Harry squeezed back then shot up and looked you straight in the eyes.  
“(Y/N)?” He whispered.  
“Harry” You replied. He swept you into one of the most passionate kisses of your life, one full of love and affection. You pulled back after a minute trying to regain your breath.  
“Never scare me like that again. Please.” Harry said against your forehead.  
“I’ll try not to, but I can be unpredictable” You giggled out. You felt him smirk against your head as your little girl cried out. Waken by your talking. “Can I hold her?” You ask.  
“Of course, she’s ours you never have to ask.” Harry returns. He quickly goes over to the crib and lifts her out gently and set her in your arms. You stare down at your little girl. And if you thought you loved Harry so much. It’s nothing compared to how you feel about your daughter.  
“She’s gorgeous” You whisper.  
“Just like her mother” Harry smiles cheekily.

It took about two days before you were allowed out of bed, but at that time you spent it all with your daughter and Harry plus your annoying friends. Just kidding you loved them, but they were keeping something from Harry and you. A secret and you did not like secrets. The day you were released from the medical wing scared you more than anything. What if you and Harry were in separate rooms? Girls and boys didn’t room together. What if you weren’t allowed to keep the baby in school? Harry sensing your fear wrapped his arm around your waist as you walked out of the building. You were holding your daughter and to your surprise, everyone was standing outside waiting for you. Uma came up and took your daughter from you while Ben came over and said his parents wanted to meet you both.  
“Hello, my name Belle and this is Adam. We are so happy you both are here and that your baby is safe.” Belle greeted. “Ever since Ben came and told us about your situation a couple of days ago we have been making preparations for you. Since you both have about a year left of schooling we decided that your room will be in Auradon Prep, but it will just be you both and your baby. Also to make sure no one complains of noise if your baby cries we soundproofed your room!” Belle finished excitedly. You were in awe and shock. You couldn’t help the tears running down your face as you hugged her.  
“Thank you so much. You don’t know how much this means to us.” You whispered to her. Harry shook Adam’s hand as a thank you. “Is that what you all have been hiding from me?” You questioned as you turned around to look at your friends. No, your family.  
“We wanted to surprise you!” “Did it work!” Uma and Mal called out. You just started laughing.  
Carlos peeking over the blanket wrapped around your daughter asked, “What’s her name by the way? Have you guys picked yet?” You turned and looked at Harry and he smiled.  
“Her name is Hope. Because she is the light in our lives and will always be the reason the Isle and Auradon became one.” Harry’s arm wrapped around your waist pulling you to his chest as he spoke. You knew this was the beginning of something special and great. Here surrounded by family, watching Hope be coddled by the people who would protect her from anything, and in the arms of your true love. You finally felt safe. You finally had your happily ever after.


End file.
